That Was The Moment I Knew
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: One Shot Song fic- Taylor Swift, That Was the Moment I Knew. Draco/OC (The female character is nameless, she could be whoever you want.) NOT A SAPPY BREAKUP FIC! Please read, its a good story, even if you don't like Taylor Swift :)


**The Moment I Knew**

**A/N: Here's a little Draco romance idea I had bouncing around. I was listening to Taylor Swift's new album, Red, and the song The Moment I Knew really hit me. I didn't want to make this a break up story, so I made it a little bit more serious. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Draco/OC (Her name is never mentioned so it could be anyone you want).**

The Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling glisten in the restaurant I'm sitting in with all my friends. I looked around the room smiling. It was my birthday, December 20, five days before Christmas, but my friends always made a point to celebrate it as its own thing and not a part of Christmas. I saw all the Weasleys sitting around the table laughing and joking, and in Ron's case, wolfing down pudding.

It was pudding, not dinner, pudding. You missed dinner. As I stared at all my friends and I couldn't help the sinking feeling that came over me. You should have been there; you should burst through the door with your "Baby, I'm right here" smile. It would have felt like a million tiny shining stars had just aligned. And I would've been so happy. I watch the door, waiting for you to walk in, I keep combing my memory to try to think if you had told me you couldn't come, but all I remember is you saying you'd be here.

Everyone is asking me where you are. "He's at work." I answer every time, "He'll be here," I finish with a smile. I wait, everyone is laughing, and they sing me Happy Birthday. I smile, "He'll be here."

The door opened. I peered sharply in the direction of the cold blast of air that had come through the open door, there stood Harry Potter, my long time friend who had been unable to make it to my birthday dinner. He was head of the Auror department, and there had been a raid tonight. You had gone on the raid too, but you were supposed to have finished three hours ago.

Harry's face is drawn tight. His lips are a thin white line and his brow is furrowed deeply. His glasses have smudges on them, his hair is messier than ever, and he has dirt on his clothing and skin. Ginny leaps to her feet and rushes to him. He gently pushes her away with soft words. Her face falls, and turns to look at me. I can see her anguish, and guilt.

I slowly stand up; Harry swiftly closes the gap between us. He grasps my arms; "There was a raid tonight."

I nod, I know. You went on a raid tonight with the other Aurors. You had found a few rogue death eaters; you were going to go capture them.

"There were more than we expected. We were outnumbered." Harry says.

I nod again.

"I'm so sorry." Harry chokes.

And it was like slow motion, I was standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick; with no one to impress.

And they're all laughing, as I'm looking around the room. But there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew.

I felt the hot tears pricking my eyes, "But it's my birthday."

Everyone had stopped laughing and talking and eating and are now staring at me. Tears began streaming down my face, hot with shame, embarrassment, guilt, sadness, and an overwhelming sense of dread. Everyone I loved was here, except the one that meant the most to me. Draco was gone.

I bolted. I ran to the ladies bathroom, alone. That's all I want, to be alone. Alone, forever, because you're gone. I would never see your face, smiling at me; I would never hear your laugh, which was once so uncommon. I would never have you hold me in your arms, feel you run your hands through my hair as you whispered in my ear.

Wracking sobs were shaking my body, I had tried not to fall apart, I tried so hard to be strong. But you're the strong one, you always had been.

Now Ginny is in the bathroom, I come out from the stall. I look at my reflection. My face is red, and swollen, and stained with tears. I look broken. I am broken.

Ginny holds me tight, she tells me everything will be okay.

"He said he'd be here…" I say hopelessly.

Oooo

Now I'm lying alone in our king size bed in our flat. I'm trying hard to fall asleep. Sleep evades me. I told Ginny and Harry to leave; they stayed for a long time. I think Ginny was scared I'd try to kill myself. I won't do that. You'd be mad at me. I'll wait to see you again.

I know I'm not sleeping. But you're standing in our room. I can see you. Tears of joy and disbelief escape my tired eyes.

"Draco," I whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it." You say.

"I'm sorry too." I say softly, now the tears of sadness take over, I know it's not really you. You are dead. That was the moment I knew.


End file.
